


close the distance

by comixologist



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixologist/pseuds/comixologist
Summary: Mihashi was always trying, in different ways.





	close the distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



The cold, wet winter made Takaya’s knee ache. He leaned back in his chair and groaned, eyeing the pile of chocolates he wasn’t allowed to eat. They were Shun’s chocolates. Shun, his mother’s favorite, was apparently also a favorite of his class. How come Takaya’s dad laughed about it, anyway? So what if Takaya didn’t have many friends. He had a few, now, and they were close.

Though, it wasn’t wrong to say that Takaya would like to be closer to some of them. Getting to his feet, he climbed the stairs to his own room, practicing the core and glute exercises he’d been told to keep up as he went. Takaya’s ass hurt, but such was the price of healing. He rubbed himself as he nudged open the door to his room with one shoulder, where his phone was plugged in on the low nightstand by the bed he made every morning. Takaya flopped face-first onto the futon mattress, groaning softly and pulling his phone towards him. He had three LINE notifications -- one from Haruna, which he pointedly hadn’t read; one from his brother, reassuring him that it was okay to eat some of the chocolates and he’d sneak up a box when he went upstairs to bed; and this newest message, from Mihashi. From Ren.

_Abe Takaya-kun,  
I like you, not just as a catcher._

Takaya felt his ears burn. Out loud, holding Mihashi’s calloused hand, feeling Mihashi’s sobs creep through his chest and overwhelm him, Takaya had been able to say so many embarrassing, emotional things. _I like you_ and _I see how hard you’re trying_ and _I want to help you feel better about yourself_ , typed out and staring back at him, didn’t seem like things that Takaya could send. 

_Mihashi Ren,  
I like how you’re always trying._

Mihashi’s replay came quickly. The message said, _I’ll try anything with Takaya-kun!_

Takaya put one hand over his face, feeling the heat of his cheeks and realizing how red he must be. Holding his phone up, camera angled towards him, Takaya looked through his fingers with poorly feigned nonchalance and took and sent the picture. He couldn’t look at it first, if he gave himself a moment to think about regretting it.

Immediately, he got a response photo: Ren biting his lower lip, looking up through thick lashes, awkward and sexy at the same damn time.

Takaya definitely wanted to be closer to _some people_.


End file.
